Bamon Feels
by simplyeekay
Summary: Damon shows Bonnie her worth in a way she'd never expect. Give it a shot plus I need feedback! Disclaimer: I own nothing
1. Chapter 1

Damon and I were sitting on the couch by the warm fire. I was reading Emily's grimore and he was reading a book from his and Stefan's library. It's weird seeing him read, he doesn't seem like the type.

"Bonnie?"

"Yes Damon?"

"Why are you with Baby Gilbert?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean why do you like him? Why are you with him if there are others out there."

"Damon, why are you asking me this?"

"I want to know."

"Well for starters, Jeremy was there. He would let me confide in him. He would listen to me and he would help me with witchcraft."

"That sounds like just a friend to me."

"Most importantly, he loves me."

"Not to rain or your little love fest parade but if he loved you he wouldn't have cheated on you."

I got up, off the couch and went to find my jacket.

"Look I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that. Where are you going?"

"Away from you."

"Bonnie-"

"STOP!" I looked into his eyes holding back tears. "Don't you think I know he cheated! I have to live with a reason that I still don't know. Don't you think I know how pathetic I look and feel! I went back to a guy who I thought would be glad to have me but no. I never get a decent guy knocking on my doorstep. Its always for Elena and sometimes Caroline but never me. I'm with him because he is the only one-"

"Bonnie shut up." I'm confused "Do you know how many boys I've heard talk about you? They all think you are a great, smart, funny, beautiful girl. Me of course I think more of you than them. You are a Bennett witch. You come from a line of sexy, brilliant, independent witches. You don't need anyone but yourself."

From when he said his last word I just want to kiss him. Some of the things he said were true. I'm a Bennett witch, I don't need a man especially no lying cheating little druggie. And of course the vampire would be there all the way. I walked but to him, put my hand to the back of his neck, brought his head closer to me and kissed him. The kiss lasted pretty long, we were in the same place for like a few minutes. He licked my bottom lip and massaged my tongue with his. When he sucked and bit my lip I moaned and made the kiss deeper. This was so fiery and passionate, I've never kissed or been so excited and eager to continue a moment like this before. After I needed air I stepped back and gazed upon him. He was looking at me weird.

"Damon? Are you ok-?"

He kissed me and stepped back.

"I've always wanted to do that. But of course on my on terms." he smirked

"Well I should go." I walked to the door but he beat me to it and sped in front of me.

"So you're just going to walk away from your new boyfriend without so much of another kiss."

" Ok one, you're not my boyfriend and two I'm still with Jeremy."

"Let's not think about Jeremy right now. Lets talk about me and you." he wiggled his eyebrows

"I don't feel like talking. I just want to go home."

He ended up taking me home and getting me to invite him in. I don't know where this is going with him but, I think I like it. We laid there and I soon was drifting…

I woke up with my head on his chest and my arm around his torso. I tried to creep away off the bed but he grabbed my arm and put me on top of him, straddling him. He chuckled and I giggled and kissed him.

"Good Moring Salvatore."

"Good morning Bennett. Where do you think you're going? You're not leaving me that easy." he sat up and started squeezing my butt and kissed me everywhere. I have never seen this side of him.

"Wait Damon this is wrong, I'm with Jeremy-"

"And I'm with you. If you didn't notice we've been together for about eight hours now. You are mine Bennett and I am yours and I don't like to share."

"Okay Damon I will talk to him and tell him. But you have to wait. Just until the time is right."

"Fine!"

"Now leave, we don't need to smell like each other. Nobody needs to know about us yet."


	2. Chapter 2

Bonnie and I were sitting on the couch by the warm fire. She was reading Emily's grimore and I was reading a book from the library. Well really I was sneaking looks at her. It was a comfortable silence but I had to break it.

"Bonnie?"

"Yes Damon?"

Out of know where I asked. "Why are you with Baby Gilbert?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean why do you like him? Why are you with him if there are others out there." Like me.

"Damon, why are you asking me this?"

"I want to know."

"Well for starters, Jeremy was there. He would let me confide in him. He would listen to me and he would help me with witchcraft."

"That sounds like just a friend to me." Hell I could do that...and more.

"Most importantly, he loves me."

"Not to rain on your little love fest parade but if he loved you he wouldn't have cheated on you."

She got up, off the couch and went to searching. Shit what did I say? I had to stop her.

"Look I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that. Where are you going?" There was a little plead in my voice, a sense of worry.

"Away from you."

"Bonnie-"

"STOP!" She was holding back tears.

"Don't you think I know he cheated! I have to live with a reason that I still don't know. Don't you think I know how pathetic I look and feel! I went back to a guy who I thought would be glad to have me but no. I never get a decent guy knocking on my doorstep. Its always for Elena and sometimes Caroline but never me. I'm with him because he is the only one-"

That's when i had to cut in.

"Bonnie shut up." She looked confused and made a face.

"Do you know how many boys I've heard talk about you? They all think you are a great, smart, funny, beautiful girl. Me of course i think more of you than them. You are a Bennett witch. You come from a line of sexy, brilliant, independent witches. You don't need anyone but yourself."

She stood there, taking in my words in, starring in my eyes. I wanted to kiss her but it seems she's about to beat me to the punch. She reached up and put her hand on the back of my neck and pushed me toward her causing our lips to touch. When her mouth open i slid my tongue in wanting dominance, wanting her, all of her. I licked her bottom lip and continued my assault on her mouth. When she needed air she stepped back.

"Damon? Are you ok-?"

I barely heard her, i kept starring at her mouth wanting to kiss her. So i did.

"I've always wanted to do that. But of course on my on terms." i smirked

"Well I should go." She walked to the door but i beat her to it. She wasn't leaving that easy. This was my chance, I'm not letting her go.

"So you're just going to walk away from your new boyfriend without so much of another kiss." i bit my lip drinking in her whole body.

But it was more than her body. It was her mind and soul. Sure she is beautiful, amazingly beautiful but her heart is all i want. She makes me feel whole, like myself. Yes I've always picked fights with her but i love messing with her. Getting her mad so she only thinks about me.

" Ok one, you're not my boyfriend and two I'm still with Jeremy."

"Let's not think about Jeremy right now. Lets talk about me and you." i wiggled my eyebrows

"i don't feel like talking. i just want to go home."

She gathered all of her belongings and i took her home. Bonnie was crazy if she thought i was gonna leave. She invited me in. We laid on her bed and soon she drifted off to sleep. Bonnie isn't some girl you push off to the side, she's someone you want to get to know. If any other guy try to get to know her, I'll simply rip their head off. She'll be mad but they had it coming.

i woke up and her head was on my chest with her arm around my torso. Her breathing changed so she's be waking up soon. When she finally did, i played asleep. The little witch tried to sneak away. So i grabbed her arm and put her on my lap, straddling me. i laughed and she smiled and kissed me.

"Good Moring Salvatore."

"Good morning Bennett. Where do you think you're going? You're not leaving me that easy."

I sat up and started grabbing her perfectly round ass and kissed her everywhere. God what is she doing to me?

"Wait Damon this is wrong, I'm with Jeremy-"

"And I'm with you. If you didn't notice we've been together for about eight hours now. You are mine Bennett and i am yours and i don't like to share."

"Okay Damon i will talk to him and tell him. But you have to wait. Just until the time is right."

"Fine!"

"Now leave, we don't need to smell like each other. Nobody needs to know about us yet."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: yes the second chapter is like the first. I just wanted you guys to see it from Damon's point of view and how he felt about Bonnie. Thank you so much for reading!**

 **P.S. sorry about the "i" in lowercase, it's the bug with the iPhones**.

I was at home and all I could think about Damon. Yesterday was special and I've never seen him like this. Never. I'm use to homicidal and the _eternal stud_ type Damon. But where did this come from? One day we're fighting about the town and the next he's..."my boyfriend". Although Damon has always been sexy, if we were to ever try things out we'd fall apart because of the bickering. But yesterday, he was so gentle and- the doorbell rang.

I went downstairs, maybe that's him. I opened the door to...my boyfriend.

"Jeremy! Hi. What are you doing here?" A cloud of guilt took over me.

"What do you mean? I'm here to hang out with you. Remember I said I was coming over yesterday?"

"Um Jer I'm not feeling so good can we reschedule?"

"Nonsense I'll take care of you." He said barging inside.

He took off his coat and boots at the door and plopped on the couch, turning on the tv. I walked over and stood behind him.

"Really Jer I can take care of myself."

He turned around and looked up at me.

"Bonnie you're always taking care of all of us. It time someone takes care of you. And who better than your boyfriend?"

He got up and headed for the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" I asked

"I'm gonna make you some soup."

"That's not necessary Jer, really I'm just going to lay on the couch, maybe watch tv and I'll be ok by tomorrow."

"Alright then I'll come by later to check on you."

He opened the door to leave, with a foot out the door and to both our surprise...there was my boyfriend.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see my-"

I shook my head rapidly so he'd get the message that I didn't tell Jeremy yet.

"Your what? Nothing here is yours. "

"Actually on the contrary Gilbert, Bonnie's...my best friend."

"Yea right. Bonnie hates you and it'll always be that way."

Damon was about to say something that would probably expose us just to get back at Jeremy.

"Actually Jer since your sister was no where to be found, i figured she'd be around Damon so I asked him to come instead."

"For what? You could've asked me. "

"For a movie she borrowed, since I'm sick I wanted to watch it. And I didn't want to bother you so I called him."

I literally lied my ass off. At first Jeremy didn't seem to buy it but that changed when he shifted his weight and moved toward me.

"If he's staying I'm staying."

"He's not staying. He's gonna leave right after you. I just need to talk to him about something first."

"Whatever. See you later Bon." He leaned toward me, caressed my face and kissed me. He walked out and closed the door. Damon looked like he had steam coming out his ears.

"I'm sorry, I forgot that he said he was coming over-"

"No need to apologize Bon Bon. After all, it's not like your in a relationship."

"Damon I don't have time to argue about this. I'm sorry that's it. i have to wrap my head around things." i moved closer to him and put my hand on his face, he lent into it.

"Besides, you seemed pretty chill about the kiss."

"Yeah of course I'm chill about someone else kissing my woman." He said sarcastically. He started coming closer and his demeanor shifted.

"Damon?" i said backing up slowly but steadily to the kitchen counter.

"Bonnie."

He went from hostile to more relaxed but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"There are things we need to talk about first before we go any further."

"Like what?" He said with his crazed icy blue eyes "How I'm going to pou-"

"Damon!" I blushed. "Stop, you don't want this. You just-"

"Just what? I've missed you Bonnie." He came closer, smiling devilishly.

"I know you missed me but-"

"Relax, only when you're ready. And we still have plenty of dates and getting to know you type couples stuff planned. But until then.."

He sped me straight into the counter and shoved his tongue in my mouth. I wanted to bite it but he made me gasp...he was going to devour me. But suddenly the door opened.

Caroline.


	4. Chapter 4

She stood there frozen, starring at us bewildered like she caught her boyfriend cheating. In this case it was her best friend. She blinked a couple times and opened her mouth to speak. She closed it, still not believing in the sight she saw. Damon and I separated and waited for her next move.

"Ok I refuse to believe that my best friend, Bonnie Bennett, would cheat on her boyfriend, Jeremy Gilbert. I refuse to believe that she would cheat with a maniac like Damon Salvatore. Bonnie wouldn't even dream of getting close to Damon unless dear Elena was in trouble. So my mind is playing tricks on me right?"

Damon and I starred at the blonde who was talking to herself and trying to wrap her brain around what she saw.

"And I know that this maniac would never realize that there are other women around other than Elena. He would never take his head out of Elena's ass and see how amazing my best friend is. I must be going crazy so I'm just going to go."

She turned around on her heel and walked out closing the door. Damon crossed his arms and seemed to wait. Caroline came back in.

"Ok just in case I'm not going crazy or maybe it's that I haven't fed since 11 this morning, but what the hell is going on here?"

"Well as you seen previously, Bonnie and I were getting intimate." Damon said

"Well I can see that Asshole." She said rolling her eyes. "I just don't understand it, you guys hate each other and now I walk in and you two are about to have hot sex?"

Damon looked back toward me.

"She gets it."

I rolled my eyes and walked toward her.

"So Care, it turns out that Damon and I are sort of acting on a deep suppression of emotions we have built up over the time we've known each other."

"And what about Jeremy?"

"I am going to break up with him when the time is right."

"And Elena?" She said glancing at Damon.

"If she doesn't understand, that's on her. She has Stefan and Damon's not her toy."

"Well," she relaxed "finally!"

Damon and I looked confused.

"C'mon, everyone knew you guys were bound to get together one day."

"Everyone?"

"Yeah, who's everyone?" Damon added.

"Me, Stefan, Matt, Tyler, literally everyone except the Gilbert's."

"Okay Barbie, are you planning to leave soon? Because I have things to take care of."

Caroline scolded him, grabbed my hand and we sat on the couch. Damon rolled his eyes and walked into the back hallway.

"So! Tell me everything!" She said with excitement.

As I explained yesterday's event, Caroline's excitement did not die down. But I couldn't help but tell her that I was a little afraid of how this is going to go. I didn't know what to expect. But being Caroline, she reassured me that everything will be alright. Damon and I didn't stumble into this by chance, she kept saying that it was fate and we're meant to be.

A hour had past and Caroline and I had ended our multiple conversations. Damon had stepped back in and she got up from the couch.

"Well it's been fun but it's time I got out of here. Besides, you're new found boyfriend is here and I have to get supplies."

"Supplies?" I asked.

"Bonnie, don't tell me you forgot about the party."

"What party?" Damon asked

"I'm planning a holiday party at your house-"

"My house?"

"Yes I asked Stefan and he said it was fine. So I expect both of you there tomorrow to help set everything up."

"Care do you really think people will come all the way to Mystic Falls for a party?"

"Do you think college kids would really miss out on a party? I mean c'mon it's just Whitmore. We're are on break for a whole month, might as well throw a party." She said smiling, walking out the door and closing it.

"Mighty Caroline." I said turning back to Damon.

"Okay now that she's gone, get dressed we're leaving." Damon said

"Leaving? To where?"

"We're going out, to dinner. Wear something...sexy but not too sexy."

"If we're going to dinner, why does it have to be _sexy_?"

"No time for questions Judgy. I'll pick you up at eight. Oh and I know this goes against you're good witchy nature and what I said and all that but please don't tell Jeremy yet. I don't want to have to break his neck for trying to argue with him about us." He kissed my forehead and walked out.

Eight came quicker than I thought it would. I looked over and my phone was buzzing with Damon's name, signifying he was here. I was running all over the house trying to find something "sexy but not too sexy". I mean what does that even mean? My phone buzzed again, still Damon calling. When I finally found a black dress, I put it against my body to imagine myself in it in the mirror. My phone buzzed again, but this time it was a text from Jeremy. I grabbed my phone off the bed and read it. ' _Hey Bon. Ready for me to come by?'_

It said. I was going to reply telling him I'm going to bed but I saw Damon in the mirror. He was dressed in a nice, long-sleeved, black button up with the top two undid and black jeans.

"Wow. I thought I was going to have to wait six months before I saw you like this."

I blushed and he sped over to me, his eyes raking my body.

"Lace? You plan on getting busy tonight Bennett?"

" No I don't, it just looks better when I put on the dress. You know, you wouldn't see the lining of the underwear?"

He leaned in behind me, his lips grazing my shoulder. "You wouldn't see the lining if you didn't wear any at all."

He stepped away.

"I'll wait for you in the living room."

Wow. Damon Salvatore didn't make a serious move or try anything.

After I was dressed we left and drove about thirty minutes outside of town. The snow began to fall and stick to the ground around us. We arrived at this fancy restaurant where inside, they took our coats and seated us at this large, secluded, round booth in the back.

Damon was the complete gentleman and it kind of freaked me out. Don't get me wrong, it was nice but it didn't seem like himself. We talked and ate, had some wine and a couple laughs. Tonight was perfect.

"So what makes you think that what we have is real and will last?" I asked

"With you everything is different. I don't have to fight for your attention or bend over backwards for you to know where I stand. You have this fire and passion that I've always sensed and wanted to get to know. I admit I've been blinded by my past but I know with you by my side, anything is possible. I know we will last because of the way we love, and eventually will love each other. You are strong and unbelievably selfless that being together will build something no one can break. " He took a sip of his wine. "Basically, we're pretty badass together."

The night ended and we walked up to my door. Before I walked in I turned to him.

"Why didn't you try anything sexual? Or at least act like yourself? You were the perfect gentleman and all but it seemed like something else, like you didn't want to mess up or something."

"Because you're right. I didn't want to mess up. I know you usually "hate" the regular me so I wanted to show someone different."

"I don't want anyone else but you. Yes, you can be cocky and arrogant and an asshole sometimes but I wouldn't have it any other way. All the other stuff is nice but I want the real you."

Our lips touched and our bodies pressed together. His hands roamed from my hair to down my waist to my ass. The kiss deepened and he slipped his tongue inside my mouth. I pulled him, with my hands around his neck, trying to lead him inside but she stood firm.

"Even though going inside would be great, I said I was going to be the complete gentleman."

He stepped back, leaving me breathless, and I looked into his eyes.

"And to answer your other question, there were plenty of times I wanted to bend you over the table and have my way with you in more ways than one." He whispered in my ear sending chills down my spine.

He kissed my cheek, made sure I went inside and got in his car and drive off.


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone was at the boarding house setting up for the party. Matt and Caroline were on drinks, Elena and Stefan were doing decorations, Jeremy and I were putting snacks together and Damon was...being Damon.

"Uh, Bonnie I'm going to get the rest of the food out the car."

"Ok. "

As soon as I turned back Damon was in front of me.

"Damon." I said a little startled

"Bonnie."

I cleared my throat.

"How are you?"

"Your acting awkward."

"Well what else am I suppose to do?"

"Well standing there having small talk is not what we use to do."

"And what do we do now?"

He stepped closer to me and whispered in my ear.

"Now...we kiss and touch each other's naked bodies."

That sent a shiver down my spine.

"Now I know you're lying." I said

"Really?"

He pulled my closer about to kiss me but I widened my eyes. Damon rolled his eyes and turned his head to meet Stefan's.

"Need something Brother?"

"Just trying to figure out why you're so close to Bonnie." He turned to me. "Bonnie, you ok?"

"I can handle myself Stefan."

He backed away and turned around.

"Let's take a walk Bon-Bon."

We went up stairs, in to one of the rooms. But this room had a balcony. He opened the door and I stepped outside. Stepping out here with me, he got close.

"Hi." He said

"Hi." I said looking up at him.

He pulled me close and our lips connected.

"Your lips taste good," he said looking at them "I wonder how the other ones taste."

I turned around, my face hot, trying to hide my smile, but that only seemed to make it worse. Damon got closer to me, sliding his hands down my back to my butt.

"Careful Damon, someone could see." I said seductively.

"Let them."

We kissed once more, arms moving over each other's body's but out of no where he was a the other side of the balcony.

"You're lucky it was me." Caroline said as she walked up to us. "Are you trying to get caught? Jeremy was looking for you Bonnie, and Stefan just asked if something was going on with you two!"

"Well what did you tell him Blondie?"

She rolled her eyes. "Bonnie get him under control. Jeremy and Matt left to get the kegs so since there's nothing else to do, you should go home to change. I have to help Stefan and Elena with decorations."

"What about me?"

"You didn't help!" She turned her attention back to me. "Seriously Bonnie you have to look hot. So go home and get ready. "

I sighed and went back inside down the stairs. As I opened the door, Jeremy walked up smiling. It's now or never.

"Hey. Going to get ready?"

"Yeah but Jer we need to talk."

He put down the kegs and his face become more serious.

"What's this about?"

"You and I... I think it's time that we became only friends.."

"But why? We're good together..."

"To tell you the truth Jer, being in this relationship isn't it for me anymore. I care for you Jeremy but after you..." he looked down. "It just hasn't been the same. I don't feel the same. You hurt me and I forgave you but I'd rather be friends."

"Seems like you made up your mind."

"I have..."

"So there's no need to fight for us."

"I'm sorry Jer."

"It's ok Bonnie, I'll always be here for you...as a friend." He winked and proceeded into the house.

Although that was too easy, I went on with today to get ready. I took a shower, curled my hair, did my makeup and put on a dress. The dress was tight but not restricting and hugged all the right places. Honestly, I looked good.

Caroline was right, there were a lot of people here. Some were drinking, some were smoking, others were dancing. I saw people from class, people from the coffee shop, everyone. Jeremy is here, dancing with a girl and I couldn't be happier.

"Bonnie!" Elena called.

I walked over.

"You look amazing! Even hot enough to get a boyfriend."

"What's that suppose to mean Elena?"

"Nothing! If that came out rude I'm-"

I rolled my eyes and walked away to the bar. I got a drink and watched people dance and have fun. I moved to the side and mingled with a few friends from class.

"Well well Ms.Bennett you look good enough to eat." Damon said

"You're telling me you haven't fed on anyone yet?"

"Are you offering?"

"Definitely not...I broke up with Jeremy."

"In that case," he pulled me close to him which caused me to look into his eyes "you ready to come to the dark side?" He smiled

"Do I have a choice? "

"No."

"In that case, I'll get us some drinks. " I turned around to get two shots from the bar but soon as I turned back Damon and Elena were talking and laughing. They were incredibly close and she was touching him, flirting.

I through back the shots and went into the crowd. This was a party and if Damon wants to flirt with Elena and forget about me then so be it. I don't have time for someone who doesn't know what he wants. So, I moved to the center of the floor and started dancing. Somehow there was a cup in my hand filled with something strong. I through that back as well. People were all around me, guys especially. Jeremy came behind me and I mean what's a little dance? It was like we were connected at the hip, the grinding, the drinking, the laughing, it was all nice but I caught sight of Damon starring. He looked like he was going to come closer but Elena, again, was there.

"Elena." I said when I got to them.

"Hey! Isn't this great? A lot of people are here."

"Yeah! You look a little busy." I said moving my eyes toward Damon. "Where's Stefan?" I took a sip of my drink.

"He's somewhere." Her mood changed.

"You know...you two look good together." I looked at them both.

She instantly smiled, eyes beaming. Damon on the other hand, knew I was mad.

"You two have fun."

I went back to the dance floor and multiple songs came on. Energy was everywhere, the lights started flashing and the crowd didn't die down. Damon still starring, angry, I continued dancing not leaving his gaze. But Caroline pulled me away.

"What the hell are you doing Bonnie? Do you wanna get Jeremy killed?"

"He's not going to kill Jeremy Caroline. He was just all over Elena so what's the issue?"

"Because Bonnie you are better than this! Maybe something happened and he couldn't get away."

"Why are you always defending him?! Are you in love with him too?!" I rolled my eyes and stormed away.

Damon sped in front of me.

"Not only did I hear you say you're in love with me, but what the hell are you doing with Gilbert, Bonnie?"

"Firstofall," I slurred. "I'm not in love with you. Why would I be in love with someone who only has a preference for doe eyes."

I tried to walk away but he pulled me back and I was over his shoulder.

"Let me go Damon!"

My back hit his bed.

"Go entertain your little girlfriend."

"I am." He kissed my lips and my neck. "Don't make it seem like a job ether. I want to do this, I want you." He whispered in my ear.

He slipped his hand down my side and gripped. He continued to kiss me and I moaned. The heat in the room rose and I licked and sucked his neck and he returned the favor. As we moved together naturally building the need for each other's body's, our breathing became quicker. I felt his growing bulge every time we moved and my wetness pooled in my panties.

"Damon," I gasped catching my breath "I'm not ready for sex."

"We're not going to have sex baby, not like this. Just let me please you..."

A little confused and the drinks getting to me, I left it alone. He asked to take my dress off and I agreed. He slid my panties off, kissed me down to my center and the rest was a blur.

I woke up alone in I'm guessing, Damon's room, at least hopefully. I checked my phone and I had a couple messages from Jeremy and Caroline. Damon walked in and I don't know why, I just started smiling. He came on the bed and got close to me.

"Don't ever make the mistake of thinking I want Elena or what to flirt with Elena over being with you ever again. If you ever grind or dance on someone other than me again I will rip off their head and drain their body dry."

Noted. I was going to say something but he kissed me instead.

"Beware of the wet spot." He said.

"Wet spot? Why would there be a wet spot in your bed? Why would it still be wet if it's like noon?"

"Oh because we went skinny dipping."

I narrowed my eyes and when he saw he rolled his eyes.

"Fix those judgy little eyes. The reason there is a wet spot is because," he kissed my neck and I leaned into his touch . "I tasted those sweet lips of yours, and you came several times last night." He whispered.


End file.
